


Dabi x Twice|Weird|

by EraceDraw



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, Mha/Bnha, My Hero Academia
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, This was slightly sad for me to write, one of my underrated ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EraceDraw/pseuds/EraceDraw
Summary: Something has been on Twice’s mind.
Relationships: Dabi/Twice, Dabi/Twice | Jin Bubaigawara
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Mha/Bnha ship fanfics





	Dabi x Twice|Weird|

◇ Hope you 3njoy! ◇

The sun fell, and it turned to night in an instant. Their day wasn't as lively, it hadn't in a while. Whether that was a good thing or not it didn't matter to Bubaigawara, who had enjoyed the gorgeous sight of the sunset. What made this night was Dabi. Well, that was his nickname. Dabi needed more time to tell him his real name. Bubaigawara didn't mind. He just couldn't believe how lucky he was. Which was why he was baffled why he felt gloomy ever since yesterday.

"Am I weird to you?" He asked out of the blue, turning to his partner. He had been feeling abnormal. He requested to have a date today with Dabi. He agreed. His mind was battling against him. Was he unnatural?

_**Not even a question!** _

_**You literally wear a mask!** _

"What?" Dabi said amused and unexpectedly taking his hand.

"Twice, of course, you are," he candidly said. Dabi lightly kissed the other's knuckles. Twice, that was his own nickname. He couldn't breathe. Maybe it was his mask?

"But, that just makes me want to understand and know you more," Dabi caught his boyfriend's eyes.

"Don't worry I love you regardless," Twice couldn't think of what to say as Dabi gently lifted his mask, slightly above his lips. Twice's face flushed as he felt cold lips against his. He felt the weight on his shoulders lifted as he kissed back. Maybe if Dabi knew more about him he'd finally tell him his real name. Because he loved Dabi to. He'd tell him so once their kiss was over.

◇ This was fun and sad to write ◇

♤ Hope you 3njoyed! ♤


End file.
